The present disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus, and an image reading method.
An image forming apparatus such as a photocopier or a multifunction peripheral includes an image reading device. The image reading device includes a reading section and a stepper motor. The reading section includes elements such as a light source, a reflecting mirror, an imaging lens, and a photoelectric converter. The light source shines light in a main scanning onto a document to be read that is loaded on a document table. The stepper motor moves the light source in a sub-scanning direction. Light reflected from the document is directed via the reflecting mirror and the imaging lens such as to be incident on the photoelectric converter. The photoelectric converter converts the light reflected from the document into electrical image data. A most common method for constant current control by a driver IC of the stepper motor is fixed OFF time control.